


Pride

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar State, Fluff, Gen, Great Grandfather talking to his great grandson, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Stuff, i had this idea and instantly had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Zuko wasn't sure he should be wearing Roku's crown.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Roku & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 433





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH
> 
> yeah idk what else to say other than i love the scenes where the last avatars come out and i also kinda wanna write a fic of it happening from aang's pov because wow that must be weird having your entire being possessed and i love avatar stuff so uh
> 
> yeah

Zuko sighs heavily as he plops down on the sofa in his room, the crown on top of his head weighing heavily on him. Not just with the legacy of his two great-grandfather’s- one horrible and sadistic, while the other was one of peace and balancing- but also with the responsibility of fighting his nation’s wrongs, of returning said nation to its true glory days. 

He reaches a hand to his face to rub at his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The crown suddenly felt even heavier than before. He needs to take it off. 

He carefully unpins it from his hair, and the dark strands fall around his face. He let out a breath of relief, and lightly placed the relic on the table directly in front of him. He then leans back against the couch, resting a hand on his forehead to shade his eyes. 

He doesn't hear footsteps entering the room, but he does feel a light breeze brush across his cheek. He peeks around his hand to find the Avatar stepping inside, looking slightly unsure of himself. 

Aang has had an interesting few days since he'd defeated the former Fire Lord, Zuko knows. He's been rushed back and forth between different world leaders, listening to each of their opinions and inputs while trying to think of a solution to all of their problems. The kid hasn't had a moment’s rest since he'd arrived to the Fire Nation palace, even less than a wink of sleep that Zuko was able to sneak in. They were both beyond busy with their own duties, both not entirely sure what to do with themselves or the rest of the world, yet both were still trying their damndest. 

“Hello, Sifu Hotman,” Aang said in greeting, and Zuko couldn't stop his lips from twitching towards a smirk. Even Aang could still crack that ridiculous title towards him, then the kid wasn't entirely defeated with exhaustion yet. And it sobers Zuko, as well, to not be referred to as “your Highness” or “Fire Lord” for the first time in a couple of days. Last that had happened was when he'd past Sokka in the hallway, when the Southern Water Tribe boy had greeted him with a “Good day your Hotness!” He’d nearly burst out laughing then, but he'd had the feeling that if he had, he would have broken down into tears not long after. 

A moment later, and the couch bends in the slightest as Aang sits down beside him. 

“Hello, Avatar,” Zuko greeted in return, removing the hand from his face to smile towards Aang. The kid glances up, and momentarily catches sight of his smile. The Avatar seems to try and smile in return, but fails halfway there, and Zuko understands. He looked exhausted, with the heavy, dark bags under his eyes, and the way his shoulders sagged. Zuko’s smile falls as it morphs into a frown of concern for his friend. “Negotiations rough?” He shifts his tone to a gentler one, and he can see the way Aang’s shoulders relax. 

“You don't know the beginning of it,” Aang said in response, shaking his head. “‘Avatar, we wish our lands to be returned!’ or 'Avatar, we demand retribution!’ And then ‘Aang, we are trying to return Earth Kingdom lands but the colonists aren't happy about it!’” The last sentence Aang took was a horrible mockery of Zuko’s voice, and the Fire Lord snorted in amusement. Then his brows furl. 

“Wait, who's demanding retribution from who?” Zuko asks incredulously. 

“The North Water Tribe of all places!” Aang exclaimed. “I'd figured the chief was a fair man… but then again, maybe it is fair he asks for retribution after what happened.” The Avatar leans forward, resting his chin in one of his hands. Zuko doesn't know how to respond to that, so he falls silent as well, and they sit comfortably together for a few minutes. 

That is, until Aang perks up suddenly, eyes locked on the crown resting on the table before them. The kid points to it, a sudden look of excitement on his face. “Is that Avatar Roku’s?” he asked. “It looks just like his!” 

Zuko smirks and nods in response. “It is his,” he replied, and the frowns again. “I wear it instead of my father’s crown, but I'm not certain if I'm worthy enough to wear it. If he'd even want me to.” 

Aang frowns in return, and leans further forward to reach for it. “I don't know, Zuko,” he said. “I'm sure he would be-” the Avatar’s fingers brush against the metal ornament, and suddenly, smoke and mist is exploding throughout the room, filling it and darkening the area. Silence falls over them, and Zuko lets out a loud cry of surprise and slight fear as he falls backwards and out of the couch, suddenly aware of another, new presence before him. 

Where Aang had sat, now stood- or rather, floored- Avatar Roku, a slightly translucent blue light surrounding him. His hands are tucked in both of his sleeves, and he stares at Zuko with a warm smile on his lips. The smoke and mist rolls off and around him in waves, further engraving the mystical effect he held. 

“-very proud of you,” Roku said, finishing Aang’s previous sentiment. His voice was loud and all consuming, yet it held a strange warmth and comfort to it. It filled Zuko, and Zuko couldn't tear his eyes from the dead Avatar’s face. He's never experienced anything like this before- excluding the time this same, dead Avatar had shown himself at the Fire Temple, freeing him and the Avatar’s friends. 

And why has he never thought of that fact before? Even when Zuko thought himself to be their enemy, even when he believed he'd do anything to capture the Avatar, Roku had spared him, and even helped him. He'd freed him from Zhao’s grasp and the destruction of his volcanic temple. 

Zuko swallows heavily, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Then, he catches himself, and quickly stands, bowing respectfully to the previous Avatar. Roku chuckles, and even that sound was filled with warmth. Everything about this Avatar seemed to just radiate warmth. 

“You need not bow to me, my great-grandson, but it is appreciated,” Roku said deeply, and Zuko looks back up, meeting his gaze. 

“How… how are you here?” he questioned. The unspoken question of “why?” also hung in the air. He knew it was somehow Avatar related stuff, but he didn't know why Roku would show himself here and now, and solely to him. “I don't understand.”

Roku doesn't lose his smile, but Zuko can see the way his eyes fill with a dark sadness. “Whenever Aang is, I shall be as well,” Roku exclaimed kindly. “For he and I are the same, I can momentarily use him as a way to return to this mortal world. But not for long.” 

“Then why…?”

“Because I needed to speak to you, Prince Zuko,” the Avatar pauses, and sighs with amusement. “Or shall I say, Fire Lord Zuko.” He lifts a hand gracefully, and Zuko can feel that warmth from before buzzing around it in the air. How could someone who'd been dead for so long carry so much warmth? “I wish I could have done so sooner, but with you and Aang’s challenge of defeating Sozin’s grandson, I did not wish to distract.” 

Zuko stays silent, his breath heavy in his chest as he watches the old Avatar draw in a deep breath. “I regret that I have not been able to guide you as I have Aang, and I wished to apologize,” he continued then. “But I want you to know, my great-grandson, that I am proud of you and the accomplishments you have won. You were lost for so long, carrying great pain on your shoulders, and yet you fought on, and found your way. I could not ask for a better successor, or for anyone better to wear my crown.” 

The words fill Zuko, and he can feel the tears burning at his eyes. He blinks rapidly, trying to hold them back. He couldn't believe anything he was hearing. It was… amazing. And it lifted so much fear from Zuko’s shoulders, too. It gave him hope, and he knew now that he was following the right path. That he was doing the right thing. 

Roku suddenly lifts the mortal form of his crown before Zuko, and the Fire Lord blinks in surprise. Roku is smiling at him encouragingly, and so he slowly reaches for it, slowly grasps it. “Know that whatever you do now, great-grandson,” Roku said, and Zuko’s eyes dart back to his gaze, “I shall be with you. Always.” 

And as Zuko pulls the crown from Roku’s grasp, the smoke and mist is suddenly vacuumed in towards the Avatar, swirling around him, blocking him from view. The darkness also seems to be pulled with it, light rushing back into the room just as the smoke is bursting outwards, revealing Aang once more. 

Aang groans, wobbling on his own two feet, and Zuko quickly moves forward to catch him. The kid basically falls into his grasp, clearly drained from the momentary possession of his being. It always did seem to take a lot out of him when one of his past lives possessed him- Zuko quickly recalls the story of when Avatar Kyoshi had possessed Aang’s being, how he'd nearly passed out. Zuko has no idea how that felt, and he wasn't sure he envied Aang for it. 

But he was grateful it'd given him time to speak to his great-grandfather. Even if it had only been for a short moment. 

“Thank you,” Zuko muttered lightly, and Aang’s eyes slowly peeled open, tracing up to the firebender’s face. 

“Huh? For what? What happened?” Aang said in confusion, sluggishly blinking. Then, his eyes darted open and he pushed from Zuko’s careful grasp, looking expectantly at him. “Was that Avatar Roku? Did he speak to you? What did he say?”

Zuko blinks at his onslaught of questions before chuckling. Aang really was back with him, then. 

“He… he told me that he's…” he wets his lips, and for a moment considers just not telling Aang. But then he meets the Avatar’s eyes, and is suddenly looking in Avatar Roku’s eyes again, and he knows he couldn't not tell Aang. He shakes his head while drawing in a deep breath. “That he's proud of me.”

Aang grins and hops to his feet. “See? I told you he would be!” he exclaimed happily, the tips of his grin touching his ears. 

Zuko smiles softly, watching the young boy chatter off about something else. “You sure did, Avatar…” he muttered, more to himself than anything. 

He knew now that Roku was with him. Even if he was in the form of the hyper child named Aang.

**Author's Note:**

> i also love roku and i love zuko so yay


End file.
